litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth/Supports
Kenneth and Awesome C Support *'Awesome': Hey Ken. *'Kenneth': Hey dad's what's up? *'Awesome': I was wondering if you wanted to talk. *'Kenneth': Well I was gonna work on training with me axe a bit more but sure. *'Awesome': So what was it like being the leader of those guys? *'Kenneth': It felt great. It was one of the only good things about the whole ordeal. *'Awesome': I see. *'Kenneth': While it was good I'm glad it's over and that I'm with you guys. *'Awesome': That's great to hear dude. So you like wearing masks too huh? *'Kenneth': Eh it's okay. I only wore it to honor you. *'Awesome': Oh well thanks. *'Kenneth': No problem. *'Awesome': You wanna go get something to eat? *'Kenneth': Yeah. Kenneth and Ash C Support *'Kenneth': (Sitting at a restaurant eating) *'Ash': (Is sitting with him) Man, the past is the best! Way better than the future, right man? *'Kenneth': Yeah dude, you know what's really good about the past? *'Ash': The girls? *'Kenneth': Hell yeah, they're way hotter. *'Ash': I know! Past girls actually know how cool I am now! In the future, they never really cared for my tricks. (scowls) *'Kenneth': I bet you these ones would love your tricks. *'Ash': They already do! I can probably woo any girl that's in here, just with these tricks. *'Kenneth': Yeah you can, I dare you to get a date right now. *'Ash': Huh? What do you mean? *'Kenneth': Use one of your tricks to wow a lady. *'Ash': Right now? *'Kenneth': Yeah. *'Ash': (gulps) Well... then let's make this a contest. Whoever manages to get a date first, wins... uh... *'Kenneth': Loser pays next time? *'Ash': Fine! *'Kenneth': Deal. *'Ash': We'll be back here in another week. Whoever gets a date before then wins. *'Kenneth': Yep. *'Ash': Alright! Next week you'll see me with one while you'll be all alone. (smirks) Kenneth and Tito C Support *'Kenneth': (Training with his axe) *'Tito': Ah, Kenneth. Good to see you getting on the grind in preparation for the coming battle. *'Kenneth': (Turns to Tito) Yeah practice is always good. *'Tito': Agreed. Whether it be for battle or a wrestling match, I'm always up for a good round of training. *'Kenneth': Oh yeah you're a wrestler, I gotta ask what's it like? *'Tito': Pretty great! It can be tough work, learning all the moves and pulling them off just right when you're performing, but when you get the crowd going it's always worth it. *'Kenneth': I've always liked wrestling, I have been meaning to try it sometime. *'Tito': Hm. Well I suppose I could try and show you the ropes sometime. But it'hard work. Think you can handle it? *'Kenneth': Of course I can. *'Tito': See, that's what they all say, then someone stretches them like a pretzel and they change their tune. *'Kenneth': I can take stuff look like, if I get stretched like a pretzel I come back and fight again. *'Tito': If you say so. Tell you what, remind me when the fight is over, and I'll put you through the training. *'Kenneth': Alright I will. Category:FERP Category:Supports